Kaerimichi E
by battousai24
Summary: [KENSHINxSANOSUKE] Kenshin is haunted by dreams. He decides to go home and get over something that has been bothering him.
1. Yume

---------------------------------------------  
Kaerimichi e  
© battousai24  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
© Nobuhiro Watsuki and Associated Companies  
---------------------------------------------  
Rating:  
R - for hentai  
  
Pairing:  
Guess... Just read to find out... ^^x   
  
Note:   
Characters are OOC... ^^x;   
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One : Yume (Dreams)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
As I go on my way to Kyoto, I stop awhile to take a short rest. I didn't realize that I fell   
into a strange dream. I dreamt of everyone... Sano, Megumi-dono, Yahiko, Dr. Gensai and   
his granddaughters... even Kaoru-dono. The dream was as normal as any dream, but then it   
focused on one person in particular. I don't know why, but it was Sano.  
  
I woke up suddenly. I had that dream again. I've been having it for days now. It's that dream  
about Sano. He... he was... he was... touching me! But... it... felt good, somehow. No, this   
isn't right. I shook my head. What am I thinking? How could I say that? But really... I felt  
so much pleasure. No, even if it did feel good, it can't happen. No way Sano would do such a  
thing.   
  
I looked down as I felt something between my legs. There was a bulge. I blushed, too ashamed.  
I've got to stop thinking of these things. I should... focus on the fight with Shishio.  
  
But even as I started on my way again, I still had my mind on something else other than the  
battle. No, I should correct that. I meant, someone else. I stopped and realized what was   
happening to me. I was falling in love with my bestfriend! No, I can't. He's... a man! That's  
just not... proper. What about the others? What would they think? What would everyone think?  
No... what would Sano think?  
  
As night came, I decided to camp out. As I slept, I dreamt. I was wishing I didn't, but I   
surely did. But this dream was different. I dreamt of going back to my hitokiri days, killing  
countless people. Then I dreamt that I'd gone mad. I killed everyone just because I wanted to.  
It was horrible. I woke up and decided I'd go back. I didn't want to become that person in my  
nightmare. I wouldn't want such a thing to happen. Not now, not ever.   
  
I waited for the bright sun to rise. I then went the opposite way of my destination. I was  
going back home. I know that the country might collapse but I wouldn't want myself to be what  
I saw in my dream. I rather have the country collapse due to Shishio's cruel plans rather see  
myself as a killing machine gone mad. What I saw in my dream wasn't even human, it was the  
devil himself I saw in my amber eyes.  
  
Pushing aside my newly discovered feelings for Sano, I started my journey home. I wondered  
what I'd see in their faces. I kept on asking myself what they'd say. Would they be mad at me  
for leaving without a goodbye? Or would they come running towards me welcoming me home? I just  
couldn't wait to go back.  
  
It took almost a week for my journey to end, but finally, I'm back. I'd be able to see all of  
them again. I had missed them, though it had only been weeks.  
  
As I walked slowly towards the direction of the dojo, only just a few more miles away, I  
thought of things I never thought I would...  
  
Would I be able to face Sano? Now that I just realized something? Would I be able to keep it  
just inside? Would I tell him how I feel? Would I -   
  
I was cut off when I'd reached the dojo. I walked inside. I saw everyone staring up at me as  
if they'd seen a ghost. I got out off my trance and finally spoke, "Tadaima..."   
  
Tears filled their eyes as they came running toward me. Kaoru-dono and Megumi-dono started  
crying as if I rose from the dead. I couldn't blame them though. Yahiko was asking all these  
questions I couldn't quite understand. There was Dr. Gensai and his two granddaughters   
welcoming me back. And then, there was Sano. He looked at me with such a serious face. I looked  
at him then looked away. I can't bear seeing him angry.  
  
In my room, Sano and I talked. He was angry at me. I couldn't blame him at all. He was and   
still is my bestfriend and I didn't even say goodbye. I know he feels bad about it, but then  
again, who wouldn't?   
  
He started asking me why I didn't say goodbye. And I didn't answer. He asked again and again.  
I still didn't give him any answer. Then he pinned me to the floor, our faces so close to each  
other, slowly, our faces grew closer, and soon the gap was gone. Our lips touched and we shared  
a passionate kiss. I held him close and he too, did the same. His soft caresses made me want  
more. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth, and our tongues played with each other. Sano made  
his hands go down and touched that sensitive part of my body between my legs. He held my length  
and caressed it. After awhile, I felt I was floating. I was at my climax. As I let go, my body  
writhed beneath him. He was still holding my length in his hands, we came closer and was about  
to share another passionate kiss when...  
  
I woke up. It was a dream. I was sweating. I thought that was real, I wished it was. I stayed  
awake and thought of him all night. I'll go back... I'll go back to them, I thought. I need him  
and I want him. I want to be with Sano... I desire his soft caresses, just like in my dream. I  
want him, and I'll have him, that's why I'll go back.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it! The first chapter of yet, another yaoi fic. Well, please review it! ^^x  
I know it's rather pathetic and the characters are OOC but, that's they way I write it, and I  
will do it the way I want it. ^^x 


	2. Kaerimichi E

---------------------------------------------  
Kaerimichi e  
© battousai24  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
© Nobuhiro Watsuki and Associated Companies  
---------------------------------------------  
Rating:  
R - for hentai  
  
Pairing:  
Guess... Just read to find out... ^^x   
  
Note:   
Characters are OOC... ^^x;   
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two : Kaerimichi E (On The Way Home)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
I waited for the sun to rise. I watched everything that had looked lifeless at night look  
as if they had just been created. I smiled as I watched a flock of birds fly over me up in the  
blue sky. How crystal clear it was. That's how it should really be, the blue sky, it should look  
crystal clear and infinitely high. I wish the world would be like that. If it were, t would be   
so peaceful and all would have freedom.  
  
I started walking down the path I used to come here. I was now going back. I wasn't giving up  
though, but I was merely doing what I think is right. It might sound selfish, but I'm going back  
for Sano. I want to be with him and that's exactly what I will do. Saitoh would be able to   
eliminate Shishio, besides, if I declined Ohkubo's offer, he'd go there by himself anyway.  
  
I stopped thinking about Saitoh, Ohkubo and whatever it is connected to the Shishio deal. I  
just wanted to think of something else. I wanted to think of someone else, someone I love,   
someone I care for, someone I need and desire... Sano.  
  
I still couldn't forget last night. The memory of the dream was still fresh in my mind. I   
still felt his hands on me, hlding me, caressing me. I still felt his lips on mine. His soft  
brown hair on my neck as he kissed me. I need him, my body needs him. I'd die if I wasn't with  
him. I don't care what Kaoru-dono would think, I just hope that Sano feels the same. If he   
doesn't, I probably would die.   
  
I stopped awhile and went inside a small restaurant. I didn't have much money, but enough to  
buy a drink. The waitress took my order and left. I noticed her looking at me... and my katana.  
I noticed everyone else staring. I didn't care, though. I know it would be awkward seeing  
anyone carrying a katana especially now, with the new law.  
  
I paid my bill and walked out. I looked around and saw children playing and their parents  
going about there business. It's as if the news of Ohkubo's death didn't affect them at all. I  
started on the road again and only stopped for quick rests.  
  
Trying not to think of Sano was hard. Even if I thought of something else, the thought leads  
to Sano in the end. I couldn't help it. I was growing impatient. I wanted to see him badly. I  
couldn't wait anymore. My body was needing him so bad. I want his soft caresses, I want him to  
do me. I want him to insert his length inside me. I want it inside my mouth and inside me down  
and behind there. I don't care if it hurts or if it would look strange, I just want him to  
pleasure me, and I want to pleasure him in return.  
  
I felt as if time were passing by slowly. The more I think of Sano, the more I desire him.   
The more I get impatient. Days had gone by like weeks and weeks like months. After almost a week  
or so, I was finally back. I was standing in front of the door. I pushed it slowly and went in.  
  
There, I saw Kaoru-dono and Megumi-dono rushing toward me with tears flowing from their eyes.  
There was Yahiko, Dr. Gensai and the two girls. I looked for Sano but I couldn't find him. I  
was sad. He was the one I've been wanting to see and he's the one who isn't here.   
  
Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Nee, Kenshin... Why didn't you even say goodbye to me?  
I thought you promised." I looked behind me and there he was. It was Sano, my bestfriend, and  
also the one I desire most. The one I love. I smiled and he too, smiled back.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there's the second chapter. ^^x No hentai? Haha... gomen... ^^x; I'll put that soon...  
Don't worry. I'm still not used to making yaoi fics, so, the fics I make are still quite stupid  
and the characters are OOC. Gomen nasai... ^^x; Review pls! 


	3. Tadaima

---------------------------------------------  
Kaerimichi e  
© battousai24  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
© Nobuhiro Watsuki and Associated Companies  
---------------------------------------------  
Rating:  
R - for hentai  
  
Pairing:  
Guess... Just read to find out... ^^x   
  
Note:   
Characters are OOC... ^^x;   
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two : Tadaima (I'm Home)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I'm finally back. I'm so glad. I feel so much better. And all throughout the night,  
we talked and ate. It was a small party, for my coming back. It felt just like the last time,  
just before Sano left us. We were all so drunk, and Kaoru-dono became hyper. But I didn't want   
to think of her, nor of that time.  
  
As the night died on us all, and everyone was tired, the party finally ended. Dr. Gensai and   
the two girls left but Sano and Megumi stayed. They told us they were spending the night with us  
and we all got ready for bed, and went to our own rooms.  
  
I was fixing my futon when I heard a knock. In my mind I wished Sano to come in, but I  
quickly banished the thought away. "Come in." I said, and the sliding door opened. I was  
expecting Sano, but instead, I was disappointed. It was Kaoru-dono. Her head was lowered and  
she didn't say a word. I was first to break the silence. "Oro? Kaoru-dono? Do you need   
anything?" She shook her head and ran towards me. She leaned on my chest and I held her close.  
"Kaoru-dono? What's wrong?" She lifted her head and tears rolled down her cheeks. I wiped them  
away. "Kenshin... I'm... I'm so glad you're back." She buried her face on my chest again. "I...  
I missed you so much. Please... don't leave me again." I lifted her head up so that she was   
facing me. "Kaoru-dono... please don't cry. I'm home, don't worry, okay?" I said softly. She  
wiped away her remaining tears and said once more, "Okay. I won't cry. I just..." Her voice  
trailed off but she spoke again, "You must be tired. I'll talk to you in the morning." She  
then finally left.  
  
As I lied down on the soft futon, I remembered the dream about Sano. It was here, in this   
room. He had touched me so gently. He had made me feel needed and wanted. He had made me feel  
loved and cherished, and made me feel so much pleasure I can never imagine. But that was only  
a dream, merely a figment of my imagination. I knew it wasn't real the moment I woke up. But  
why have I come back? What reason? I knew Sano would never love me. I knew that but I still  
wanted him, and still needed him. I still desired his soft caresses, his strong frame leaning  
on mine. His soft gentle lips kissing me gently yet passionately. A knock interrupted my train  
of thoughts again. Before I could say anything, the door slid open. There stood in front of me  
the man I wished so long to hold close.   
  
I stared at him as if I couldn't believe he was really there. His strong but gentle voice  
broke my gaze on him. "Kenshin, what are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?" I  
stared blankly at him as if not knowing what to answer. Then, I snapped out of my trance and  
shook my head. "Iie... nothing. It's just that..." I trailed off. I couldn't tell him what I  
really wanted to say.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow at me and slid the door closed. He walked towards me. I was staring at  
him with wide eyes once again. He leaned on me and gave me a long passionate kiss. I couldn't  
believe it. I kept asking myself if it were a dream. Then I hoped that if it were, then I   
wouldn't want to wake up.   
  
I stopped thinking for awhile and returned the kiss. He slipped his tongue in and I did the  
same. He kissed me still while his hands went all over my body. He started removing my gi and  
my hakama. I helped him too without breaking the kiss.   
  
By the time he stopped kissing me, I was standing in front of him stripped off my clothes.  
His eyes wondered to my feet and his gaze went up and stared at my length. His mouth gave a  
a smirk. He was thinking of something, I know it. He stared at my face next. I couldn't help but  
blush as his eyes gazed directly into my eyes.   
  
He started removing his clothes too. But while he was, he was kissing me again. I helped  
remove his clothes too. When we were done, he slowly pulled away. I touched my lips and still  
felt the sweet taste of his mouth. He slowly placed me ontop of my futon. I stared at him  
as he positioned himself above me. He kissed me again.  
  
I felt as if time had stopped right at that moment. Sano kissed me on my neck and he slowly  
moved down, kissing me at that spot from time to time. Words couldn't describe what I was   
feeling. Nor could they describe whatever it was going on my head. I wrapped my arms around his  
neck as he sucked on my nipple. My body arched as he pleasured me. He went to my length and did  
the same. He then turned me around and inserted his length inside me. I buried my face into the  
sheets as both pain and pleasure rushed through my body. After awhile, I got used to it.  
  
Still, we lay there connected to each other. Sano started going up and down at a rhythm. I  
arched my back once more and started going at the same rhythm as he did. I let a loud moan  
escape my throat as he started going faster. Soon my moans would be heard in the next room. I   
tried to stop myself from making it too loud. I wouldn't want the others to hear it. I still  
couldn't help myself from giving loud frequent moans with each thrust. As Sano reached his   
climax and came inside me, I gave a loud cry.  
  
The door slid open. Sano and I stopped and scrambled to see who was there. Both our eyes were  
wide in shock as we saw Kaoru-dono at the door. Her eyes starting to well up in tears and slight  
red marks on her cheeks. Neither any of us spoke. We just stared blankly without any words to   
say at all. Kaoru-dono got out of her trance and ran away with tears flowing down her cheeks. I  
looked at Sano questioningly. He shook his head and put a hand on my shoulder. "What-" I tried  
to say something but Sano cut me off with his lips. We shared a passionate kiss once more then  
he pulled away. "Sshh... Don't worry about it now." He said, smiling at me. I just nodded.   
"Let's just sleep and worry about it in the morning. I know that Jou-chan's just been in a state  
of shock but if we try and explain to her right now, I think we would make it worse... or even  
hurt her more. Let's just let her cry for now. Let her cry all she wants. Allow her to let her  
mixed feelings out." He smiled once more and gave me a quick kiss. He laid me down on the futon   
and lied down next to me. He pulled over the covers, wrapped his strong and muscular arms   
around me and we both fell into a deep sleep.  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's the third chapter! ^^x Hn... finally the hentai, ne? ^^x; Err... I know it's   
still is a bit weird but hopefully I'll get better with yaoi. Also, this is the last chapter  
of Kenshin's POV. But don't worry, I'll try not to make it end like that. I'll try to make a  
sort of continuation. Also, thanks to a friend of mine, whom I call, 'Kido' (as in Jyou Kido),  
who told me to write a KenSan (Kenshin X Sano) fic instead of KenTo (Kenshin X Tomoe) for a  
change. I'll lay off yaoi for awhile after this. I don't want to forget about KenTo now, would  
I? ^^x The continuation of this, if I'd be able to do it, would be quite surprising. I'm not  
quite sure of that though, but I think many of you would be surprised, angry or grossed out.  
I don't think I have seen or read a fic about 'them' yet. You'll know that in the continuation.  
Btw, pls review this! Thanks. ^^x 


End file.
